Ella, Mi Luna
by Tory Moon
Summary: La Luna. Su luz irradia en medio de la oscuridad. Inalcanzable para muchos de los mortales. Para él, su Luna está ahí, a su lado. Su luz está ahí. Su magia, su misterio, su resguardo, su todo... está a su lado, en ella. Ella, que es su luz en la oscuridad.
1. Luna

**Ella, Mi Luna**

**Este es mi segundo fic. Uhhh!**

**La verdad quise subirlo más adelante, pero el tiempo pasó y pasó y pasó... Pero ya no tendré mas problemas con tardanzas y cosas así para estas cosas pues tengo el internet asegurado desde anteayer y lo único que quería era subir un fic.**

**Así que este fic es una serie de cosillas que se me ocurrió hace meses cuando estuvo la super luna, no me acuerdo qué mes. por lo tanto, tendrá cuatro capítulos más a lo largo de cuatro noches.**

**Espero que les guste y disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: si todo esto fuera mío, la verdad sería otra persona, pero no lo soy. Todo lo reconocible aquí es de la inteligentísima J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**1.- Luna**

Dicen que la Luna rige a la mujer. Que los ciclos lunares son como los ciclos de la mujer. Además de que la misma Luna sea femenina, pues es LA Luna.

¿Pero será verdad que la mujer es como la Luna o viceversa? Pues yo diría que sí; las dos cosas. Existen días –mejor dicho noches- en que la Luna va desapareciendo poco a poco, guardando paulatinamente sus secretos y preparándose para volver a nacer como un ave Fénix. Existen noches en los que la Luna está finalmente oculta, escondiéndose como un gato escabulléndose en lo más recóndito del firmamento. Un total misterio. Existen noches en los que va apareciendo, resurgiendo como el mismo Fénix de las cenizas, mostrándonos poco a poco la luz que ocultaba, dejándonos ganas de verla más grande y brillante. Y existen noches en lo que finalmente, su luz y blancura encandilan, iluminando todos los rincones, sorprendiéndonos todas las noches en las que está presente. El ave Fénix en su esplendor.

Sabemos que en escoba no podemos llegar a ella, a menos que fuéramos muggles y nos convirtiéramos en… ¿astronatas? ¿Astronautas? Bueno, algo así era. El punto es que no podemos llegar a acariciarla con facilidad, con nuestras propias manos. Coger los granitos blancos y saltar por sus cráteres… no era posible ahora, pero soñar es gratis, ¿no es cierto?

¿Pero qué rayos tiene que ver todo esto con nuestro relato? Relato que por cierto, no ha empezado en sí todavía. Yo creo que algunos ya se lo imaginan, pues esto es muy simple, aunque a la vez es complejo explicar el porqué de toda esta parafernalia.

Estos –queridos lectores- son los pensamientos del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Son los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy? ¿Del mismo Draco que todos conocemos? Pues sí. ¿De dónde salió este Draco tan pensativo? No es que Draco Malfoy no lo sea, de hecho, hace algún tiempo que él pensaba el doble antes de actuar desde que… esas cosas pasaran. Pero simplemente no estábamos acostumbrados a pensamientos tan lindos, metafóricos, e incluso, un poquito poético. No es tan normal en nuestro Draco frío, arrogante, altivo y déspota. Si. A él no le importaba que esas sean sus características si había alguien que lo quisiera con tales descripciones no tan favorables.

¿De verdad que existía alguien que lo amara con todos los defectos que él tenía? Pues claro que sí. Su madre era un muy buen ejemplo. Y es que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por él después de la guerra para sacarlo del hoyo en el que él se había metido, y eso es porque lo quería, sin ninguna duda. Pero ella era otra cosa. Justamente, él estaba pensando en otra persona. Alguien totalmente distinta y que también lo ayudó a salir de lo más profundo. Y esa persona, una hermosa mujer castaña y de cautivantes ojos esmeraldas, que ahora mismo estaba en el cuarto de baño, donde el agua corría y los vapores de sus dulces perfumes se filtraban a través de la puerta.

Desde el balcón de su habitación en un hotel francés, –donde había llevado a Astoria de "vacaciones" mientras se desarrollaba en Inglaterra el Mundial de Quidditch- veía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro la puerta del baño. Parecía que sus ojos grises pudieran tener vista rayos X y ser capaz de ver la mujer dentro del cuarto. No lo decía en tono morboso, sino más bien de ensimismamiento, de no poder creer que estuviera pasando, o que ella estuviera ahí, con él. Y él lo había pensado demasiado en los últimos años con Astoria y siempre comenzaba con el sentimiento de que él no se merecía todo esto, que ella era demasiado para él. Y después se transformaba en que ella no se merecía tener un futuro con un ex mortífago, a pesar de ser lo que ella misma eligió para su vida y hasta ahora, parece ser feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de los prejuicios y cuestionamientos.

Sacudió de su mente todo esos pensamientos tristes que terminaban poniéndolo depresivo. Durante sus "vacaciones" con Astoria no quería pensar en nada de eso. Solo quería ser feliz con ella y que ella sea feliz de estar con él.

Sus ojos se despegaron de la puerta del baño y se fijó en la luz de la Luna nuevamente. Esa noche, la Luna era llena y la había estado contemplando pensativo, sacando de lo más recóndito de su mente aquellos pensamientos entre la mujer y la Luna, y algunas otras cosas entre el gato y el Fénix.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos a la cama que compartía con Astoria, su esposa, y se sentó en el borde de ella. Su mirada gris se suavizó y se dirigió a la luz que proyectaba la Luna sobre su habitación. Era extraño, pero a pesar de estar en un lugar totalmente alejado de su casa y más específicos, de su habitación, la luz de la Luna era exactamente la misma. Igual de brillante e inmaculada, capaz de recorrer miles de kilómetros en segundos como su hubiera utilizado la Aparición, y llegar a ese espacio de suelo en la habitación, donde se proyectaba, haciéndose notar a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad.

Un cálido cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sí. Suspiró. Suspiró porque todo estaba bien. Suspiró porque por fin se sentía en paz. Suspiró porque el mundo le había dado una nueva oportunidad. Suspiró porque era feliz.

Abrió los ojos y las orbes plateadas se centraron en ese pedacito de suelo donde la Luna se hacía notar.

Astoria…

Astoria era como esa luz. Su luz. Una luz brillante que sea el día que sea, no se apagaba nunca. Daría lo que sea porque así fuera eternamente, pero sabía que la naturaleza decidió otros futuros para el ser humano. Pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba ahora. Le interesaba la luz que, si bien él no veía directamente, estaba ahí para él. Una luz que de alguna forma sabía que brillaba más que nunca…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que la sigan en los siguientes cuatro capítulos.**

**Además, siento relativamente nueva, me gustaría saber sus comentarios, constructivos, críticas y todo lo que deseen.**

**Hasta mañana! =)**


	2. Luna Menguante

**Ella, Mi Luna**

**Este es el segundo capitulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el anterior y quizá todavía no está claro el fondo de esto, pero a lo largo de los capítulos que quedan se irán develando, hasta el último. Así que un poquitín de paciencia, please!**

**Aun así, agradezco la lectura! =)**

* * *

**2.- Luna Menguante.**

_Va desapareciendo poco a poco…_

_Guardando sus secretos..._

_Para volver a nacer…_

Venía llegando a casa. El trabajo en el Ministerio en estos días estaba siendo un estrés total y en su departamento en específico –Departamento de Cooperación Internacional Mágica-, las cosas estaban patas arriba. Todos corrían; los papeles iban y venían; los avioncitos comunes con mensajes interdepartamentales en los ascensores o por donde sea que viera; magos caminando con mentes solo para lo suyo, sin preocuparse de si golpeaban o te volaban todos los papeles cuando pasaban a tu lado; otros con caras de desesperación al tener que ir por otros a traducirles las cartas en todos los idiomas imaginables de los diferentes Ministros de Magia del mundo que colocaban sus necesidades para el próximo Mundial de Quidditch que se realizaría en Gran Bretaña; colocar Trasladores en todo el globo y coordinarlos en el tiempo, lugar, personas, etc… un sin fin de cosas y solo daba gracias a Merlín de que podía llegar a casa junto con Astoria.

Al llegar, la encontró acostada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, tapada con solo una manta. Se acercó al sofá y cuando su sombra la tapó, ella levantó la vista y me miró, sonriéndome con cansancio.

-¿Recién llegaste? –preguntó con su dulce voz, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su regazo.

-¿No me sentiste? –pregunté, rodeando el sofá y sentándome al lado de ella.

-La verdad es que no –respondió, incorporándose en el sofá. Pequeños mechones castaños llegaron a sus ojos mientras ella se frotó la cara con pereza- estaba muy concentrada leyendo el libro. Por cierto, muy interesante, gracias por conseguírmelo.

Él solo sonrió con suficiencia. Él le había conseguido el libro en la biblioteca del ministerio para que ella no se aburriera mientras él estuviera en el trabajo, y ciertamente, parecía haber hecho un acierto con eso, pues justamente ese día, ella no tenía una cara muy buena y su bajo animo le estaba dejando mas que claro que ese día, aunque quisiera, ella no había salido absolutamente a ninguna parte.

-¿Estabas muy concentrada –pregunté con sorna mientras acercaba una mano a su mejilla y ponía un mechón castaño tras su oreja- o estabas que te quedabas dormida?

Ella arrugó la nariz en un mohín que me pareció tierno a pesar de que se trataba de un gesto de irritación para conmigo.

-No me estaba quedando dormida –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho- solo que estaba un poco cansada y… ¡Arg! ¡Tanto te demoras en llegar a casa!

-Ven –le dijo él, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola que se pare- vamos a cenar.

-Mmm… –vaciló ella, levantándose con pereza de sofá. La volteé a ver con una ceja arqueada y ella solo bostezó, frotándose el estómago suavemente- no tengo tanta hambre.

-¿Y eso porque…? –dije, levantando la otra ceja. Ella era la que siempre me llevaba a cenar, no al revés. No era invento suyo. Así era todas las noches y esa noche tenía algo de flojera extrema y extraña que nunca se la había visto.

-Mmm… –encogió un hombro con una sonrisa desganada- prefiero irme a acostar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –le pregunté, dándome vuelta completamente y mirándola mas que sorprendido.

-No tengo cara de broma Draco –contestó Astoria, rodando los ojos esmeraldas en un gesto de impaciencia.

-Bien, bien, solo preguntaba –me limité a responder. Ya me había dado cuenta de que no estaba para nada de buen humor y no quería tentar a la suerte insistiéndole más. A decir verdad, el día en general había sido un total desgano y no quería pelearse con Astoria, por lo que decidió darle en gusto al preferir ir a dormir.- Voy contigo entonces.

-¿No vas a cenar? –preguntó Astoria con una voz que derrochaba sueño.

-No tengo tanta hambre también y no quiero comer terriblemente solo –respondí, llevándola con pasos lentos a nuestro dormitorio.

Ella solo me tomó de la mano y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy pesado el trabajo, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella, subiendo las escaleras con lentitud.

-Las cosas no son para nada fáciles –respondió, rodeando as Astoria por la cintura- ¿Sabes lo que significa tener que ir donde Potter pidiéndole cosas y documentos, no solo una, sino varias veces?

Ella soltó una risa débil.

-¿Te das cuenta que te estás amargando lo que queda de día solo por él? –dijo Astoria.

-Astoria –dijo seriamente Draco- llevo años aguantándolo y mas encima, tengo que tratarlo con respeto "porque no puedo olvidar todo lo que hizo por mí" –agregó, rodando los ojos y repitiendo la frase que su madre le había dicho una vez.

-Olvídate de todo –le dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y pasando a ella- ahora estás en casa, conmigo –susurró ella, tomándole el rostro y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- y nada más importa, ¿bien?

-Como digas cariño –respondió él, depositando un beso en la frente de ella. La abrazó y ella hizo lo mismo, apoyando su rostro en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de él.- ¿Por qué tan cansada?

-No sé –dijo ella, causándole un poco de escalofrío cuando el suspiro que ella dejó escapar golpeó su cuello.- Me sentía un poco mal, pero Rigol me dió un té con una poción para que se me pasara.

-¿En serio? –la tomó por los hombros en la preocupación y la miró fijamente. Frunció el ceño.- Te noto un poco pálida.

-Debe ser normal –respondió ella vagamente- por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy pálida. Creo que tanto tiempo en el trabajo te ha hecho olvidar algunas características mías, ¿no crees?

-Nunca me olvidaré de tus características amor, pero me preocupo por tí. –dijo él, abrazándola nuevamente y sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Amor? –lo llamó ella.

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo.

-Yo igual Tory.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que la sigan en los próximos capitulos. Esto es corto y es a lo largo de tres noches más... creo.**

**En todo caso, si lo desean... Reviews! Esta es mi segunda historia y me gustaría saber lo que opinan de esto, críticas, alagos =), pensamientos, sugerencias, etc.**

**Eso es todo! Hasta mañana con el siguiente.**

**Buenas noches! =)**


	3. Luna Nueva

**Ella, Mi Luna**

**El tercer capítulo!**

**Estoy bastante feliz esta vez. Creo que ver a Tom Felton en el Planeta de los Simios me hizo suuper.**

**En todo caso, algo que me hace más feliz todavía es estar en Fanfiction y poder compartir las cosillas que se me ocurren. Espero que los que hayan leídos los capítulos anteriores les haya gustado. Como dije en el anterior, es posible que todavía no lo entiendan, pero quedan otros dos capítulos más y lo más probable es que lo entiendan recién en el último.**

**Además, creo que -solo una pequeña sugerencia- es que la primera vez que se me ocurrió esta idea fue escuchando la sonata "Claro De Luna" de Beethoven -creo que así se escribe- y se desarrolló con la suuper Luna no se que día. Por lo tanto, escuchar la sonata sería algo anexo, pero por sobre todo, muy bonito debido a la historia que hay detrás de ella. Ilusión, la palabra clave.**

**Bueno, creo que les he dado mucha lata si leyeron todo eso. Así que... DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**3.- Luna Nueva**

_Está finalmente oculta…_

_Un gato escabulléndose en el firmamento…_

_Un total misterio..._

Venía llegando nuevamente del trabajo. El trabajo por fin se le había alivianado a pesar de que el Mundial de Quidditch se acercaba a pasos agigantados y daba gracias a quien sea que por fin, todos los Trasladores estaban totalmente listos y en sus lugares y que ya no tenía que asomarse al despacho de Potter para que los compruebe y les de el "visto bueno". Solo quedaban detalles de los que él no era responsable.

Cuando llegó a casa, –más temprano de lo normal debido a la eficiencia de su trabajo- se sorprendió de que algo no estuviera normal. El fuego crepitaba caluroso como siempre, las cosas en la mesita de centro estaban ahí. Ningún papel, galleta, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolates ni ninguna golosina comida por Astoria en su tiempo libre hacía acto de presencia en ese momento como lo era normal. Eso. Eso era lo que no estaba normal. Eso… y el hecho de que la mismísima Astoria no estaba. Y él se había acostumbrado –para bien o para mal- que Astoria lo esperara acostada en el sofá.

-¿Tory? –llamó Draco, escudriñando con la mirada la estancia.

No recibió respuesta alguna y lo único que atinó a pensar fue que ella ya estaba en su cama, esperando –ya sea dormida o despierta- por él.

Subió lentamente y con pasos pesados la escalera, quizá con la leve esperanza de que el ruido de sus pasos avisara a Astoria de su llegada y ella le respondiera de alguna parte "aquí estoy Draco. ¡Qué temprano llegaste!"

Al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sigiloso, entró en ella.

Vacío.

Escudriñó con la mirada el cuarto y ninguna sombra de Astoria se veía. El cuarto de baño no emitía ninguna luz ni aroma como lo hacía cuando ella estaba dentro de él, por lo que simplemente no estaba.

-¿Astoria?

Nada, aunque no lo esperaba tampoco.

"Bien", pensó un tanto frustrado, "último recurso"

-Rigol –llamó.

Casi inmediatamente –Draco gruñó- el elfo de grandes ojos azules apareció frente suyo con un sonoro "crac" que pareció provocar eco en toda la habitación.

-¿El señor me llamó? –dijo con su chillona voz el elfo, haciendo una reverencia con parsimonia.

-¿Dónde está Astoria? –preguntó Draco sin rodeos.

-La ama Astoria salió señor –dijo Rigol, estrujando con nerviosismo la camiseta de lunares que llevaba puesta.

-¿Y a dónde?

-La madre del amo Malfoy vino en la tarde y ambas salieron –respondió el elfo.

Un silencio se formó mientras Draco procesaba la información. ¿Su madre había venido en la tarde? ¿Ambas habían salido? ¿Desde cuando hacían eso? No es que tuviera desconfianza ni nada, pero era raro. Además de eso, le parecía raro que su madre haya venido de repente. Usualmente –no, siempre- ella siempre avisaba cuando venía. Tampoco es que ella se sintiera la reina del mundo, pero le gustaba sentirse bien recibida después de que la guerra terminó, impulsada por las miradas de odio profundo que recibía cada vez que ella salía al Callejón Diagon, al Ministerio o a donde sea. ¿Pero Astoria no le había dejado ningún mensaje? ¿Ni siquiera un "vuelvo pronto"?

-¿El amo desea que sirva la cena? –preguntó el elfo, escondiendo el cuello, como si se fuera encogiendo ante la presencia de Draco.

-No –respondió como autómata, perdiendo la mirada en el piso de la habitación, donde la Luna acostumbraba a proyectar su luz, luz que esta noche no estaba presente.- puedes retirarte Rigol.

-Con permiso –dijo el elfo, desapareciendo al instante con otro sonoro "crac".

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Puede que tenga algo de hambre, pero como había dicho en una noche anterior, no quería comer terriblemente solo, así que se dirigió al baño.

Después de darse un baño y lavarse lo dientes y colocarse el pijama, se acostó en la cama. Inmediatamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, efecto del frío de la cama. Usualmente, era Astoria la que se acostaba primero y cuando él llegaba a la cama, ésta ya estaba cálida. Ahora entendía por qué Astoria siempre arrugaba la nariz cuando él decía que después se acostaba.

"Bien", pensó "creo que mañana la veo".

Y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose más allá de los brazos de Morfeo, pues cuando Astoria cerca de media hora después, él ni siquiera despegó un ojo. ¡Ni siquiera cuando ella se abrazó a él cuando se acostó a su lado!

-Dulces sueños cariño –susurró contra la espalda de él.

A la mañana siguiente, él abrió los ojos con pereza. Un delgado brazo en su cintura y un calor en su espalda le indicaron que Astoria estaba a su lado. Volteó con lentitud y la vió dormir plácidamente. Pasó unos cuantos minutos contemplando su rostro suave, totalmente tranquila, su cuerpo solo moviéndose al compás de su respiración.

La abrazó con delicadeza, esperando no despertarla. Cerró los ojos, dejando que los minutos pasen, sin importar si llegaría tarde al trabajo. Era lo último que le importaba.

-Me ahogas –dijo una voz suave en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió suavemente, alejándose de ella para dejarla respirar.

-¿Cómo dormiste cariño?- preguntó él.

-Súper contigo a mi lado –respondió ella somnolientamente.- ¿Tú?

-Preocupado por tí ya que no estabas –respondió, pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella, mientras Astoria se posaba en su firme pecho.

-¿Sí? No parecía –respondió ella, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras Draco pasaba sus dedos por su cabello chocolate- ni siquiera estabas despierto cuando llegué y no te moviste ni medio centímetro cuando me acosté.

-Estaba cansado ¿bien? –Sonrió él- por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste con mi madre?

-Mmm –vagó ella- por ahí.

-¿Nada malo?

-Draco, es tu madre. Ella es una mujer correcta. ¿Cómo haría algo malo con ella?

-Solo tenía que asegurarme.

-Pues vaya confianza que nos tienes.

Ambos soltaron una leve risa. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Draco empezó a moverse para levantarse. Astoria lo dejó irse y cuando tuvo la cama para sí sola, se acurrucó más entre las mantas.

-¿No piensas levantarte floja? –preguntó Draco, saliendo del baño, arreglándose la corbata.

-No.

Y así estuvo todo el día.

* * *

**¿Alguien ya se imagina de qué se trata? Si es así, ¿fue muy difícil entenderlo? Si no, ¿les ha gustado o creen que es muy extraño todo esto?**

**Ya saben el resto. Reviews para saber que les parece. Acepto de todo desde críticas destructivas, constrctivas, alagos, comentarios varios, etc. Igual como que me tengo que ir a acostar. Resulta que se les ocurrió cambiar de hora y ahora son las 0.26 en mi compu, pero se adelanta una hora, entonces son las 1.26. Y ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR TEMPRANO! Solo tengo que esperar un poco más, estoy preparando pociones en Pottermore. jejejeeje**

**Eso es todo! **

**Buenas noches y hasta mañana con el penúltimo capi. =)**


	4. Luna Creciente

**Ella, Mi Luna**

**Cuarto y penúltimo capítulo!**

**La verdad es que me he sentido muy feliz por el recibimiento que ha tenido mi fic y la verdad es que los pocos comentarios que he recibido han sido positivos.**

**Creo que esta noche actualicé más temprano, pero mañana tengo clases y aquí en Chile son las 23.05 y tengo que arreglar mis cosas, mi uniforme, mi mochila y todo porque soy una estudiante irresponsable que quiere ser responsable.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. Creo que no tengo nada mas que agregar. Solo..**

**Que lo disfruten! =)**

* * *

**4.- Luna Creciente**

_Va apareciendo poco a poco…_

_Resurgiendo…_

_Mostrándonos un poco de su luz…_

Hoy era domingo, y como es obvio, no tenía que trabajar.

El Mundial de Quidditch era esta semana y él no tenía la intensión de ir. Raro ¿no? A pesar de haber sido el buscador de Slytherin en sus años escolares y que sea su deporte favorito –mucho más, siendo el único que se podía decir que conocía. Pero claro, no todo tenía que ser color de rosa él tenía que recibir a los pelafustanes que llegarían en Trasladores, pero solo el primer día. Los otros días que se encargara el resto. Por lo tanto, sus planes se resumían en: el primer día, por completo dedicado al Mundial y los otros días que durara el torneo mundial, él se los tomaría de "vacaciones" con Astoria, nada mas ni nada menos que a Francia, el país que más amaba Astoria, después de su propio país, o eso él creía.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios como él extendió su mano a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y abrió un cajón. Incorporándose un poco en la cama, revolvía el cajón en busca de los boletos de tren que él había comprado para viajar a Francia. Prefería algo mas tradicional y tranquilo como el tren que viajar en algo agitado y rápido como lo era la Aparición o el Traslador.

Al encontrarlos, los miró con ojos resplandecientes y se volvió a Astoria, quien todavía dormía plácidamente. Los guardó de nuevo y se acercó más a ella, todavía con su sonrisa grabada en el rostro. De repente, ella se arrimó más a él y se acurrucó en su firme pecho.

-¿No tienes que trabajar, cierto? –preguntó somnolienta ella, con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro que no –respondió él, acariciando el suave pelo castaño de Astoria- Hoy es domingo, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo –dijo ella- hoy es domingo, todo el día.

-No pienso levantarme, ¿sabes?

-¿No? Pues yo sí –y diciendo esto, se levantó, estirándose lo mas que podía para desperezarse.

-¿No hablarás en serio? –se quejó él, incorporándose en la cama.

-Muy en serio –respondió Astoria, ya levantada y sonriéndole.

-Es muy temprano –argumentó él.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero desperdiciar este golpe de ánimo.

-Como quieras –dijo él, cruzándose de brazos- pero tomaré desayuno en la cama.

-Bien –dijo Astoria volteándose hacia el baño y dirigiéndose a él- Rigol.

Casi inmediatamente, el elfo apareció en medio de la habitación con su clásico "crac". Draco enarcó las cejas, un poco sorprendido y un poco desanimado. La verdad, él había pensado en una imagen de Astoria, llevándole el desayuno para que ambos compartieran de esa mañana de domingo. Y ahora, resulta que será un elfo llevándole la bandeja. No le gustaba.

"Está bien", aceptó él en su mente "tal vez la imagen era un poco machista, pero no se pudo evitar".

-Quiero que traigas el desayuno de Draco aquí –le decía Astoria al elfo.

-¿Para la ama también?

-No gracias Ri…

-¿No me acompañarás? –interrumpió Draco de repente.

Ella lo miró un segundo, pensando brevemente. Luego sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a Rigol.

-Para mí también, pero nada muy pesado, ¿bien?

-Por supuesto –asintió vigorosamente Rigol.

-Tráelo en unos quince, veinte minutos.

-Sí, con permiso –y desapareció.

-¿Estás a dieta Tory? –preguntó él, sonriendo suspicaz.

-No necesito dietas Draco –dijo ella, regalándole una mirada mordaz.

-¿Y eso de "nada muy pesado"?

-No es un crimen que yo sepa –dijo Astoria, girándose con la mayor altanería posible y se adentró al baño.

"Que coma lo que sea" pensó él, encogiendo un hombro.

Mientras esperaba que Astoria se terminara de duchar y que apareciera su desayuno, se acurrucó en la cama. Para aprovechar sus veinte minutos, él repasaba en su mente las mejores palabras para darle a Astoria su sorpresa.

_-¿Astoria?_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Te tengo una sorpresa._

_¿Y cuál que no la veo?_

Y en ese momento le mostraría los boletos.

Sí. Eso era lo más convencional. Se supone que después de eso, ella saltaría de alegría y lo colmaría de besos y abrazos cariñosos. Aunque la idea no era mala, la táctica no lo convencía del todo.

Sacó los boletos y los miró nuevamente. Y algo bastante simple para su creativa mente apareció…

-¿Dónde rayos está mi varita? –dijo Astoria, saliendo del baño con el pelo castaño mojado.

-¿Esta? –dijo él, mostrándole una varita.

-Esa misma –y acercándose a él con las manos extendidas.

Le sacó la varita de las manos y dispuesta a secarse el pelo con ella, la agitó. Al instante, sonó un "puf" y la varita se convirtió en los boletos, que se escabulleron de los dedos de Astoria y cayeron al suelo como plumas.

-¿Qué…? –dejó escapar una confusa Astoria.

Los recogió y los leyó. De repente, sus ojos resplandecieron y lo miraron con una emoción similar a la de un niño que ha recibido un espectacular regalo de Navidad.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ingenuamente ella.

-Por supuesto Tory –le respondió él, sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Esperabas que me quedará en el Mundial sabiendo que a ti no te gusta el Quidditch?

-La verdad que sí –respondió tímidamente.

En ese momento, las bandejas con sus desayunos aparecieron en el aire.

-¿Desayunamos? –ofreció alegremente él, terminando con el momento incómodo de Astoria.

-Después –y se lanzó a él, dándoles lo abrazos y besos pronosticados.

"Meta cumplida" pensó con suficiencia Draco mientras se dejaba envolver de los besos de Astoria. Solo atinó a corresponderle y acariciarle la espalda por sobre la polera que llevaba puesta. No le importó que el pelo de ella lo mojara, finalmente eso era lo de menos y fácilmente se podía arreglar. La estrechó con fuerza por la cintura y de repente, ella se separó.

Él la miró confuso, temiendo haberla apretado con mucha fuerza.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo ella, sonriendo- Yo igual te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Sí? ¿Y será igual de sorprendente como la mía?

-Te puedo asegurar que mucho más.

-La estoy esperando Tory –dijo él, luego de un momento de solo mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

Ella solo sonrió y se incorporó, tomando las bandejas que aun flotaban en el aire, esperando.

-¿Tory?

-Solo tienes que esperar –le canturreó ella, tendiéndole la bandeja.

Él la miró un tanto ceñudo. No le gustaba esperar. Y ella lo sabía. Astoria lo miró y se puso a reír.

-Sabes que te amo. ¿Verdad Draco?

-Claro, y no dudes que yo igual Tory.

-Bien. Por ahora eso te bastará Draco. Solo tienes que esperar.

Él gruñó.

* * *

**¿Se lo imaginan? Yo creo que si. Jejejeje...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Los espero mañana con el último! Y ya saben el resto. Reviews si les gusto, si no les gustó, si hay críticas y todo eso. Muchas gracias por leerme. =)**

**PD: Creo que no puedo dejar pasar un saludo especial a Malaca (Macarena), que de donde sea que me lea, me ha dado un muy bonito regalo con sus comentarios, -porque si los leo, me llegan al correo. Espero que te haya gustado y claro, no me olvido de los otros que anonimamente me leen. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí sin aburrirse!**

**Buenas noches!**


	5. Luna Llena

**Ella, Mi Luna**

**Este es el último capítulo!**

**Espero que quienes hayan leído hasta aquí les haya gustado la historia. No sé si tengo algo más que agregar. **

**La verdad es que a mí me encantó tanto esta historia que la tenía reservada para más adelante, pero no me pude aguantar. A pesar de eso, ha valido la pena y no me arrepiento. He recibido buenos comentarios y eso me deja más que satisfecha.**

**Creo que el capítulo anterior dejó ver algo de lo que venía en este último capítulo y ya mas de alguien debe de haberla entendido.**

**Ahora si que no tengo nada más que decir, así que disfruten la lectura y este último capítulo! =)**

* * *

**Luna Llena.**

_Su luz y su blancura encandilan…_

_Iluminando todos los rincones…_

_Sorprendiéndonos…_

La sonrisa apareció de nuevo, más grande que antes. Recordar esas pequeñas situaciones, recordar esos hechos que hace menos de un mes, Astoria estaba apagándose como la Luna Menguante; la siguiente semana, ella estaba totalmente esquiva, por decir de alguna manera que ella casi nunca estuvo en casa la mayoría del tiempo; la semana pasada, Astoria lo estaba sorprendiendo con una sorpresa que hasta ahora, no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba.

El agua dejó de correr repentinamente dentro del baño, sorprendiéndolo. Se levantó de la cama y se desperezó con un largo estiramiento y se acercó de nuevo al balcón. La famosa Torre Eiffel estaba brillante, llena de luz, al igual que la Luna que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Se imaginaba que cientos de turistas estaban en esa torre, disfrutando de alguna cena dentro de ella, alguno que otro pasatiempo, o simplemente mirando el paisaje del Paris nocturno.

Esa torre fue lo primero que fueron a visitar con Astoria. Ella, que sabía francés a la perfección, lo guiaba como niña chica por todos los lugares, como si fuera una verdadera francesa ofreciéndole un tour. Él se dejaba guiar, aprendiendo de cosas nuevas. Visitaron el Museo de Louvre, el Palacio de Versalles, museos, teatros, etc. Para qué decir de todo lo que habían comprado. Desde muebles franceses hasta cosas mas simple como ropa.

Él nunca se había sentido tan feliz en Francia. Cuando era niño la había visitado, pero no era lo mismo. Él no había estado soñando por estar allá como lo había hecho Astoria. Si bien ella igual lo había visitado antes en varias ocasiones, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía como casada, acompañada por él, ya que contra todo pronóstico, ellos habían preferido ir a Brasil en vez de Francia para su luna de miel.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una Astoria sonriente, con el pelo totalmente seco, ya que desde que él había usado la varita de Astoria para darle la sorpresa del viaje, ella se llevaba su varita al baño para evitar que volviera a pasar. Antes, por precaución, no la llevaba al baño cuando se duchaba, tal vez por el temor de que el vapor la estropeara paulatinamente, pero ahora sí lo hace y él está seguro que esa manía se le va a pasar con el tiempo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Astoria, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué podría estar mal Tory? –le respondió, estrechándola por la cintura.

-Nada si estamos juntos, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro.

Se quedaron abrazados en el balcón. Astoria viendo la Torre Eiffel y Draco viendo la Luna llena. Astoria suspiró y se aferró más al firme pecho de Draco, sintiendo que era el momento más feliz de su vida, pero un cosquilleo en el vientre le dijo que sería mucho más feliz cuando Draco se enterara de la sorpresa que ella le había ocultado este último mes.

_Ese día se sentía mal. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y si no hubiera sido porque llamó a Rigol justo antes, ella se hubiera caído por las escaleras cuando se desmayó. Para qué decir después de haber comido. El almuerzo se había ido por el retrete cuando unas inexplicables ganas de vomitar la invadieron. Decidió que era mejor esperar a que se le pasara y le pidió a Rigol que le preparara un té para el dolor de cabeza. Así que así se tendió en el sofá a esperar a que Draco llegara del trabajo para ir a acostarse, mientras leía el libro que él le había traído para recrearse un poco. No quiso cenar para no preocupar a Draco por si la cena se iba al retrete al igual que el almuerzo. Solo le dijo lo justo y necesario para explicar su extraño comportamiento, es decir, no le dijo que vomitó ni que se desmayó._

_Esa mañana se despertó y se dio cuenta de algo alarmante. Atraso. Y no por dos, tres días, sino que nada más ni nada menos que una semana. No sabía como rayos no se había dado cuenta antes. Así que decidió llamar a Narcissa para que le despejara una duda que le saltó. Sus propios padres estaban en Grecia, descansando después de tantos años de trabajo. Y Daphne… ella estaba recorriendo el mundo junto con Theodore Nott. Cuando Narcissa llegó y ella le explicó la situación, su rostro se iluminó, mirándola suspicaz, e inmediatamente, la llevó a San Mungo. El medimago confirmó las sospechas de Narcissa y Astoria se quedó en blanco. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse porque su ropa no le cabría en unos meses más. Sabía que Draco sería el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando lo supiera y cuando salieron de San Mungo, Narcissa la abrazó con fuerza. Esa tarde se fueron de compras, viendo ropa, muebles y juguetes. Finalmente, ella se fue con Narcissa a la casa de ella, tomando cena con ella y Lucius, quien también se alegró con la noticia. Esa noche, al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta que Draco ya había llegado y se había ido a dormir. Debería haber estado muy cansado, y es que cada vez que llegaba, lo notaba muy estresado por el Mundial de Quidditch. Se acostó con él, susurrándole un "dulces sueños cariño" y aferrándose a él y sonriendo con su buena nueva. Sería madre._

_Esa mañana despertó cuando sintió movimiento a su lado. Draco se quedaría en casa después de muchos domingos de trabajo por el Mundial. Un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre la hizo despertar completamente y un golpe de energía la llenó, levantándose en ese mismo instante. Aunque Draco se quejó mucho, logró que la dejara disfrutar de su ánimo. Casi por condición él le dijo que tomaría desayuno en la cama y ella se lo concedió. Sabía que por la mente de Draco pasaba su imagen llevándole el desayuno, pero ella se lo negó, dejando la imagen de Rigol en su lugar. La cara que él puso solo se lo confirmó y luego de su preguntarle si ella también tomaría el desayuno con él, decidió que lo haría después de ducharse, por lo que le pidió a Rigol que le llevara el desayuno unos quince o veinte minutos después, además de comida no muy pesada. Desde que se había enterado que sería madre, prefería no saturar a la criatura con muchas cosas, además de comida sana como frutas, cereales, etc. Así se fue a duchar y cuando salí del baño, un tanto malhumorada al no encontrar su varita encima de la cómoda donde siempre dejaba su varita, se lo pregunté a Draco. Este se la mostró y resultaron ser los boletos a Francia. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué feliz le hacía Draco cada día! Y ella se lo haría igualmente feliz con su retoño. Cuando entre besos y abrazos, sintió uno especialmente fuerte en su cintura, ella se separó de él, tal vez con un poco de miedo, pero solo le dijo "¿sabes? Yo igual te tengo una sorpresa". Pero sentía que no era el momento todavía de darle la sorpresa y le dejó las ganas a Draco, sabiendo que a él no le gustaba esperar. Solo tenía que esperar. Solo un poco más._

Así que ella creía que ese era el mejor momento para darle la sorpresa. Aparte de ser el mejor escenario, la Luna llena sobre sus cabezas, la Torre Eiffel parpadeándoles, ambos felices… no los dejaría esperando más.

-¿Draco?

-¿Mmm?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Ya me lo habías dicho –dijo él, mirándola con su sonrisa en los labios- ¿Me dirás que tengo que esperar más?

-No.

-¿Entonces cierro los ojos y tiendo las manos? –rió él, abrazándola un poco más.

-Bueno, pero sin tender las manos, ¿bien? –le indicó ella, riéndose también.

-Bien.

Entonces él cerró los ojos y ella sonrió. Astoria tomó una mano de Draco, la que estaba sobre su brazo, ya que la otra estaba por detrás de su cintura. Ella apretó esa mano, recibiendo otro apretón de respuesta y ambos rieron. Sus corazones latían a mil. Draco estaba expectante, todavía sin comprender ni imaginarse nada. Astoria suspiró y colocó la mano de Draco en su vientre. No era muy notorio, pero bajo la mano del Malfoy había un pequeño bulto que pareció encender una luz en la mente y un "clic" sonó quien sabe donde.

Casi inmediatamente, Draco abrió los ojos. Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, confuso si era lo que de verdad pensaba o si era Astoria mostrándole cuanto había engordado.

-¿Es… es…? –logró articular, con su voz compungida de emoción.

-Lo es Draco –le confirmó Astoria, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en su garganta.

Los ojos de Draco resplandecieron de emoción, brillando con una luz que ella nunca le había visto antes. Draco observaba que las esmeraldas de Astoria se cristalizaban de emoción, acompañándolo cuando sus propios ojos se humedecieron.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos cristalizados, hasta que de los ojos verdes de Astoria botó una lágrima. Él la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que era el mejor momento de su vida. Una lágrima también brotó de sus grises ojos, seguida por un par más que se perdieron en el castaño pelo de Astoria.

"Seremos padres". Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de cada uno. Y a pesar que eso conllevaba una responsabilidad muy grande, no le tenían miedo. Puede que la oración "hemos pasado por peores cosas que esto" podría ser una usual frase en una situación como esta. Pero aunque fuera cierto, nunca, NUNCA nada se compararía con este extraño sentimiento que los invadía. ¿Amor Fraterno? Parece que sí. Un nuevo amor que desde ahora estaría por el resto de su vida con ellos. El amor madre e hijo, el amor padre e hijo.

-¿Eres feliz? –escuchó que Astoria dijo débilmente.

-Tanto que no cabe en el mundo –logró articular, separándose de ella.

-Te dije que mi sorpresa era mucho mejor –le presumió Astoria.

-Sin mi sorpresa no hubieras tenido una oportunidad como esta.

-Tal vez –jugueteó ella- pero la mía siendo mejor.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron nuevamente, mirando el exterior con los ojos resplandecientes. Nunca nadie podía haber visto tanta luz en ellos, tanta, que ni la Luna podría hacerles competencia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A mí, personalmente, cuando la terminé de escribir me emocioné un poco. Creo que le puse mucho corazón. 3**

**En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado a todos ustedes y que ante cualquier cosa... ¡Reviews! Me encantaría saber qué opinan de esto y siendo este mi segundo fic, me gustaría saber si hay algo en que puedan aportar para mis futuros fic.**

**Los espero en un próximo fic! Muchas gracias por todo!**


End file.
